Le Plaisir des Garçons Perdus
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Peter avait toujours été si possessif ; il ne supportait pas que Félix puisse côtoyer quelqu'un d'autre… /!\ Lemon explicite /!\ [OS rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent Yaoi 2017 de Tatsu-chan]


**Youhou ! Mon premier Yaoi sur OUAT !**

 **Je suis trop fière ! x)**

* * *

 **Le Plaisir des Garçons Perdus**

Peter Pan ne vivait que pour le pouvoir et la grandeur, la jeunesse et l'immortalité, contrairement aux croyances populaires du monde sans magie.

Lui et les enfants perdus étaient dans leurs corps d'adolescents, bien qu'ils grandissaient. Leurs envies, leurs quêtes d'expériences et de sensations les poussaient parfois à de nouvelles tentations.

Et par tous les saints, Peter et Félix étaient sans cesse tentés. Désireux du corps de l'autre. Désireux de la présence de l'autre…

Cette attraction avait été troublée par l'arrivée de Baelfire, qui avait attiré l'attention de Félix. Heureusement, pour Peter du moins, son petit-fils était assez rapidement reparti, emportant avec lui ce début d'idylle.

À présent, il avait son Félix pour lui seul.

Vérifiant que personne ne pourrait les voir, même s'il n'avait que faire de l'avis des garçons perdus, Peter plaqua son ami contre un arbre, face contre l'écorce. Il se pressa contre son dos, sa queue contre le fessier recouvert de la longue cape.

Il l'écarta d'ailleurs, tout en tenant les poignets fins au-dessus de la tête blonde d'une seule de ses mains. Sa seconde main passa sur la hanche puis se glissa sensuellement dans le pantalon, caressant vigoureusement son entrejambe.

— Écoute-moi bien, Félix. Tu es à moi. A moi et à personne d'autre. Tu es mon bras droit, tu es mon seul ami, tu es mon amant, tu es à moi. Ne pense plus jamais à aller voir ailleurs, ou je castrerai le malotru et je t'attacherai à mon lit pour toujours.

Il mordit vivement la peau offerte, perçant l'épiderme profondément, arrachant un cri étranglé au blond tandis que Peter gémissait de contentement à la sensation du sang chaud dans sa bouche.

Il était après tout un être avide, excessif et brutal quand il était nécessaire. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié ; et surtout pas pour marquer ce qui lui appartenait.

Il fit quelques nouveaux va et viens puis lâcha la hampe brûlante, laissant Félix gémir de déception, n'ayant pas atteint la jouissance. Un sourire entre la tendresse et le sadisme orna les lèvres fines de Peter à ce son et il caressa presque amoureusement les cheveux blonds.

— Mon beau, tu auras ce que tu désirs ce soir, si tu te tiens correctement. Et interdiction de te donner du plaisir seul.

Peter regarda une dernière fois la nuque pâle, où s'était creusé sa nouvelle marque, parmi les nombreuses autres, puis il les dissimula derrière la capuche que Félix devait porter continuellement.

Ils rejoignirent les autres garçons au camp, et ces derniers ne firent pas cas de la main possessive de Peter posées sur la hanche de son bras droit.

Sur le camp, tous savaient parfaitement que le blond était intouchable, hors d'atteinte et que s'ils tentaient quoique ce soit, il y avait de fortes chances que Peter les fasse disparaître brutalement.

Plus tard ce soir-là, assis au coin du feu, Félix frissonna et ferma brièvement les yeux de plaisir lorsque Peter passa sa main sous sa capuche et sous ses cheveux pour effleurer délicatement sa nuque, dans une caresse purement possessive.

Seigneur, Peter était SI possessif !

Il sentit son souffle tiède contre sa joue, puis ses lèvres effleurer son oreille.

— Viens, Félix.

Ils partirent rapidement vers l'arbre qui supportait la cabane servant de chambre à Peter et y grimpèrent.

Dès qu'ils furent en haut, Peter ferma le rideau de feuille et poussa son jeune amant contre le lit confortable. Il défit la cape ainsi que le haut de son ami, dénudant le torse plein de contusions. Il se mordit les lèvres sensuellement alors qu'il laissait ses mains découvrir les cicatrices une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il était assis sur les hanches du blond.

Il prit les mains de son compagnon et les mis au-dessus de sa tête, parmi les cheveux blonds éparpillés. Peter y exerça une plus forte pression avant de les lâcher et glisser ses paumes sur les flancs musclés. Félix laissa ses poings là où Peter les avait posés, ayant compris l'ordre implicite.

La bouche de Peter happa ensuite un bouton de chair, tirant un doux grognement à son amant.

Il défit le pantalon de Félix dans le même temps, glissant le tissu le long des jambes pâles. Avec un sourire pervers, il pressa sa bouche sur l'aine, puis obligea le blond à écarter les cuisses. Inconsciemment, le garçon se laissa faire et gémit lorsqu'un doigt enduit de salive le pénétra.

Il cambra le dos et ouvrit un peu plus les jambes pour offrir à Peter un meilleur accès, mais aussi pour savourer un peu plus la chaleur de cette bouche délicieusement enroulée autour de sa virilité.

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, extirpant de nombreux gémissements au garçon soumis à la volonté de Peter Pan.

Lorsque le plus petit relâcha enfin Félix, il se dévêtit vivement, et se vautra contre le corps chaud et alangui.

Il imposa un baiser impérieux, dans lequel la domination n'était pas remise en question. D'une poussée lente et profonde, il s'enfonça dans les chaires préparées et détendues. Les deux garçons grognèrent de plaisir, Peter plongea son nez dans le cou chaud, et embrassa la peau avec dévotion, ses lèvres se faisant aimantes tandis que ses coups de reins étaient doux et langoureux.

Cette tendresse était si rare qu'elle fit frissonner Félix de tout son corps, il encercla le buste de son compagnon, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, les yeux fermés de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des soupirs de contentement.

Lorsque le plaisir se fit trop présent et la pression trop forte, Peter se redressa sur les coudes pour donner plus de puissance à ses coups de butoir et, dans un pur instinct de domination et de possession, il encercla la gorge d'une main puissante, coupant légèrement le souffle au blond.

— Félix, tu es à moi, grogna-t-il à son oreille. Tu es bien le seul que je ne pourrais jamais tuer même si ma vie en dépendait.

Il fit glisser sa main dans la nuque et ses doigts agiles agrippèrent les cheveux fins à la coupe désordonnée pour tirer la tête en arrière. Félix grogna de douleur mais cela le fit tout de même approcher un peu plus de la jouissance alors qu'il murmurait :

— Tu me fais mal, Peter.

A la surprise de Félix, un éclair très bref de culpabilité traversa les prunelles de Peter tandis qu'il lâchait doucement sa prise, allant jusqu'à caresser les cheveux et les épaules de son amant.

La sensation des doigts effleurant doucement ses mèches firent chavirer le cœur de Félix qui jouit en de longs jets entre leurs deux corps, vite suivit de Peter, pour qui les chaires brûlantes se resserrant autour de lui fut trop bienfaiteur.

A bout de force et de souffle, il se laissa choir sur son ami, leurs torses pleins de sueurs se collant, se frottant un instant.

Peter caressa la mâchoire de son amant avec son nez puis posa sa joue contre son épaule, fermant les yeux lorsque les lèvres roses de Félix se pressèrent contre son front, dans le même temps que ses doigts caressaient délicatement son dos.

— Souhaites-tu que je me retire ?

— C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes mon avis… mais non, j'aime te garder en moi.

Peter grogna de satisfaction et embrassa la clavicule dénudée. Il remonta légèrement le long du corps nu, s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui, et dégagea les mèches blondes de son front. Il laissa sa main dans la chevelure et pressa leur nez ensemble.

— Tu dois bien être le seul à m'aimer, tous les mondes réunis.

Félix esquissa un sourire.

— Ne te suffis-je donc pas ?

— Peter Pan n'a besoin de personne...

Il passa son pouce sur la cicatrice barrant le visage de son amant, alors que ce dernier laissait transparaître un air légèrement peiné mais résigné.

— Sauf de toi, Mon Félix, de toute évidence.

À ces mots, Félix frissonna et laissa un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres, que Peter Pan s'empressa de dévorer.


End file.
